jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 28
is the one hundred second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the twenty-eighth episode of Diamond Is Unbreakable. It covers Chapter 381 through Chapter 386 of the manga. Summary During a game of Cee-Lo with Rohan, Josuke starts piquing the former's interest with a series of rolls that suspiciously keep ending up in the latter's favor. Convinced that Josuke is cheating, Rohan brings over Tamami Kobayashi to use The Lock as a lie detector of sorts during the next round. Meanwhile, Mikitaka's dice disguise begins to slip, first when he vomits from motion sickness, and later when he develops a rash from the sound of nearby firetruck sirens. When Josuke tries to hide these signs, Rohan further catches onto him and his suspicions are further proven when The Lock detects Josuke's foul play. However, the game ends up being cut short when Rohan discovers that his own house is in the middle of burning down, hence the firetrucks from earlier. Josuke takes this as an opportunity to bail out as Mikitaka's disguise falls completely apart behind Rohan and Tamami's backs. The next day, Josuke runs into Mikitaka and his mother, who claims that his self-identification as an extraterrestrial is a joke that he frequently pulls off on his peers; however, Mikitaka asserts that he brainwashed the woman into believing that she was his mother, leaving the issue of his species unresolved. Meanwhile, Yoshihiro Kira, angered at how things have turned out, flies off to create more Stand users and protect his son. Meanwhile, at the Kawajiris' residence, Hayato Kawajiri returns home from school and replays the tape he secretly recorded of his parents, noting how this is the first time in a while that Shinobu bared herself to Kosaku. Looking over his recording, he notices his father acting suspicious at his desk and turns up the volume, hearing the angry ramblings of the disguised Yoshikage Kira. Some time passes after Rohan's house burns down, and he eventually meets up with Josuke on the bus. The two are visibly irritated at each other's presence, with Rohan being particularly angry at Josuke for the 700 million yen property damage the fire caused. When the bus passes through a tunnel, Rohan notices a room with what looks to be Yoshikage Kira severing a dead woman's hand inside. Josuke refuses to believe Rohan's warnings, mistaking them for a means of getting back at him for the events of their Cee-Lo game. Rohan decides to investigate the tunnel himself and happens upon the mysterious room, only to find it empty. However, upon leaving, he finds himself being chased by a group of disembodied feet, though they can only go up to 60 kph, allowing Rohan to escape on his motorcycle. When Rohan is forced to slow down to avoid an oncoming truck, the feet latch onto him and start sucking away his energy; at that point, the feet form into the Stand known as Highway Star, who explains that he is feeding off of Rohan for his nutrients. Josuke decides to investigate the tunnel despite having had a falling out with Rohan on the bus; he comes across Rohan's motorcycle, which zooms out of the tunnel before falling apart. Later, Josuke sees Highway Star latched onto Rohan before the two of them disappear. Josuke chases them down to the room in the tunnel, which Highway Star uses as a trap to lure in prey. Highway Star tries to coax Rohan into asking Josuke for help as a form of live bait, but Rohan refuses, citing the feeling of power that comes from denying the requests of someone strong, and warns Josuke of Highway Star's plan. However, Josuke steps in anyways out of sheer arrogance, at which point Highway Star begins chasing him down. Hearing Rohan's warnings about Highway Star's 60 kph speed limit, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to fix Rohan's motorcycle before driving off, with Highway Star in hot pursuit. Appearances *Yoshihiro Kira *Shinobu Kawajiri *Yuya Fungami *Mikitaka's Mother *Kai Harada Stands *Crazy Diamond *Heaven's Door *Highway Star *Earth Wind and Fire *The Lock *Atom Heart Father }} Manga/Anime Differences * Removed Josuke saying he defecated earlier and forgot to wash his hands to keep Rohan from biting into the dice. * Moved Hayato spying on his parents to another scene chronologically. * Added a Morioh Radio segment which mentions Fungami's accident in the tunnel. Trivia * In the official English subs, this episode's title is changed to "Highway Go Go, Part 1" to match Highway Star's name change to "Highway Go Go". * Instead of the traditional commercial break bumper (i.e JoJo's Bizarre Adventure logo), the "To Be Continued" arrow appears at the end of the episode's first half. References Navigation Category:Episodes